darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Beginning Collection 4
Dark Shadows The Beginning DVD Collection 4 continues with the storylines before the entry of Barnabas Collins. It is in this set that we first see the Phoenix, Laura Collins. Description : From the back of the case: :The Start of a Legend! Named One of TV's Top 25 Cult Shows by TV Guide With its alluring tales of Gothic mystery and supernatural intrigue, Dark Shadows became one of the most popular daytime series of all time. The character of Barnabas Collins, a guilt-ridden 175-year old vampire, brought the show tremendous success. Now, for the first time on DVD, MPI presents the spooky series' rare, early episodes before Barnabas. When Victoria Winters searches the Old House for David Collins, she is abducted and held captive by Matthew Morgan, the Collinses' fugitive caretaker who is hiding following the death of family friend Bill Malloy. A massive search is held to find Victoria. An angry and jealous Joe Haskell fights with Burke Devlin after he catches Carolyn Stoddard, his girlfriend, with Burke in his room at the Collinsport Inn. A mysterious woman visits the diner and asks waitress Maggie Evans about the Collins family. The ghost of Josette Collins appears to Matthew and attempts to protect Victoria. Sam Evans reveals to a stunned Roger Collins that Roger's estranged wife, Laura, has returned. Sam begins to paint a bizarre portrait of a woman surrounded by flames, which he cannot explain. Burke hopes to get Laura to clear him of the manslaughter charge that sent him to prison. Laura tells her son, David, the story of the immortal creature known as a Phoenix and he has a terrifying nightmare about his mother. A Dan Curtis Production. Staring: Joan Bennett, Louis Edmonds, Nancy Barrett, Mitchell Ryan, Kathryn Leigh Scott, David Henesy, Joel Crothers, David Ford, Thayer David, Frank Schofield, Dana Elcar, Conrad Fowkes, Clarice Blackburn, Diana Millay, Hugh Franklin, John Connell, and Alexandra Moltke. Includes Episodes 106-143 November 21, 1966 - January 11, 1967. Bonuses: New interviews with actress Diana Millay (Laura Collins), writer Malcolm Marmorstein and producer Robert Costello. Disc 1 * Episode 106 (1966-11-21) * Episode 107 (1966-11-22) * Episode 108 (1966-11-23) * Episode 111 (1966-11-28) * Episode 112 (1966-11-29) * Episode 113 (1966-11-30) * Episode 114 (1966-12-01) * Episode 115 (1966-12-02) * Episode 116 (1966-12-05) Disc 2 * Episode 117 (1966-12-06) * Episode 118 (1966-12-07) * Episode 119 (1966-12-08) * Episode 120 (1966-12-09) * Episode 121 (1966-12-12) * Episode 122 (1966-12-13) * Episode 123 (1966-12-14) * Episode 124 (1966-12-15) * Episode 125 (1966-12-16) Disc 3 * Episode 126 (1966-12-19) * Episode 127 (1966-12-20) * Episode 128 (1966-12-21) * Episode 129 (1966-12-22) * Episode 130 (1966-12-23) * Episode 132 (1966-12-27) * Episode 133 (1966-12-28) * Episode 134 (1966-12-29) * Episode 135 (1966-12-30) Disc 4 * Episode 136 (1967-01-02) * Episode 137 (1967-01-03) * Episode 138 (1967-01-04) * Episode 139 (1967-01-05) * Episode 140 (1967-01-06) * Episode 141 (1967-01-09) * Episode 142 (1967-01-10) * Episode 143 (1967-01-11) * Bonus: New interviews with actress Diana Millay (Laura Collins), writer Malcolm Marmorstein and producer Robert Costello. Category:DVD